qubofandomcom-20200214-history
Qubo Schedule (December 25, 2017)
Coming on December 25 2017 52 Shows on Qubo!!!!!!!! * Animal Atlas * Animal Science * Babar * Bear In The Big Blue House * Being Ian * Chirp * Chop Socky Chooks * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Dive Olly Dive * Doki * Dragon Tales * Eliot Kid * Fishtronaut * Funniest Pets & People * George and Martha * Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) * Giver * Grossology * Growing Up Creepie * Guess With Jess * Heathcliff (1984) * Jacob Two-Two * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Joe & Jack *LoliRock * Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks * Ned's Newt * Nutri Ventures *Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion * Peep and the Big Wide World * Pet Alien * Pingu * Planet Sketch * Raggs * Safari Tracks * Sally Bollywood is wearing a CVS Diapers & Drinking a Whole Glass of Milk * Sandra The Fairytale Detective * Scaredy Squirrel * Secret Millionaire's Club * Shelldon * Sidekick * Sonic Underground * Stickin' Around * Super Mario World *Supernoobs * The Busy World of Richard Scarry The Raisins When Jackson were Saying Oh Shit Like a Curse Words *The Day My Butt Went Psycho * The Magic School Bus * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog * This is Daniel Cook wearing Poopy Mickey Mouse Huggies Ultratrim Diapers & Go into the Building * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab * ToddWorld *ToonMarty * Tutenstein * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * Yvon of the Yukon * Zoo Clues Weekdays: 06:00AM Raggs (replaces This is Daniel Cook) 07:00AM Doki (replaces Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks) 08:00AM Guess with Jess 09:00AM ??? 10:00AM Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (replaces Doki) 11:00AM Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (replaces ToddWorld) 12:00PM Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (replaces Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) 01:00PM Toddworld (replaces Chirp) 02:00PM Chirp (replaces Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks) 03:00PM Dive Olly Dive (replaces Giver) 04:00PM Growing Up Creepie (New Show) 05:00PM ??? 06:00PM Nutri Ventures (replaces Sandra The Fairytale Detective) 07:00PM ??? 08:00PM Being Ian (replaces Grossology) 09:00PM Zoo Clues (replaces Animal Atlas) 10:00PM ??? 11:00PM ??? (Qubo Night Owl) 12:00AM George and Martha 01:00AM This is Daniel Cook 02:00AM Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks 03:00AM Chirp 04:00AM My Friend Rabbit 05:00AM Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego (replaces Timeblazers) Weekends: 06:00AM Babar (replaces Mickey's Farm) 07:00AM Joe and Jack 08:00AM The Busy World of Richard Scarry 09:00AM The Busy World of Richard Scarry (replaces George and Martha) 10:00AM Rupert 11:00AM Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse (replaces Fishtronaut) 12:00PM My Friend Rabbit (replaces Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks) 01:00PM Jacob Two-Two (replaces Doki) 02:00PM Sandra The Fairytale Detective (replaces Ned's Newt) 03:00PM Eliot Kid (replaces The Choo Choo Bob Show) 04:00PM Adventures From The Book Of Virtues (replaces Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks) 05:00PM Being Ian (Staying Timeslot) 06:00PM ??? 07:00PM The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (replaces Ned's Newt) 08:00PM Eliot Kid (replaces Sidekick) 09:00PM ??? 10:00PM ??? 11:00PM ??? (Qubo Night Owl) 12:00AM Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (replaces Secret Millionaires Club) 01:00AM Class of the Titans (replaces Sidekick) 02:00AM ??? 03:00AM ??? 04:00AM The Choo Choo Bob Show (replaces The Busy World of Richard Scarry) 05:00AM Funniest Pets & People (replaces The Busy World of Richard Scarry) www.qubo.com www.qubo.com Three Things (Back, New, Gone) NEW: * Bear In The Big Blue House * Dragon Tales * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Growing Up Creepie * Tutenstein * Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) * Pingu * Peep and the Big Wide World * Super Mario World * Sonic Underground * Yvon of the Yukon * Heathcliff (1984) * Chop Socky Chooks * Planet Sketch BACK: * Eliot Kid * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog * Guess With Jess GONE: * Mickey's Farm * Denver, The Last Dinosaur